Don't Let Go
by MsEcogeek
Summary: Kanan sees the AT-AT firing on them and must make a choice. Beta'd by TheDiamondSword400, Now a drabble series. Chapter 14: One of a Kind.
1. Don't Let Go

"We've almost made it." thought Kanan, as he helped Hera into the stolen gunship. Sensing impending danger through the Force, Kanan looked back over his shoulder to see an AT-AT firing at the fuel pod they were standing on.

"Jump!" Kanan yelled urgently, taking a force assisted leap and shoving Hera in with him. The flames were starting to lick at the gunship, when they finally got clear of the fuel depot.

"We've got TIE's incoming." Sabine called over the comm from the cockpit. "Taking evasive maneuvers."

The gunship swerved to the right, but just as it did a laser shot hit a glancing blow, causing Kanan to lose his grip.

"Kanan! NO!" Hera screamed as Kanan lost his balance and fell over the edge of the gunship. Reaching out she was able to grab his hand, with Ezra holding on to her waist.

"Let me go, or you'll fall too." Kanan ordered as his grip was starting to slip.

"I'm never letting you go." Hera told him with resolution, letting her kalikori fell from her fingers and drop to the ground below shattering into pieces. She grabbed Kanan with both hands, they were finally able to get Kanan back on board.

"Hera, your kalikori . . ." Kanan gasped out in confusion.

"Was nothing, compared to you." Hera said gently, pulling him into a kiss. Pulling back she flashed him a soft smile "Let's go home."


	2. What Next?

Landing back at their base in the southern hemisphere, the Ghost crew disembarks.

"Ezra, you go debrief Ryder and the others. We'll be inside in a minute." Kanan told him, sensing Hera wanted to talk.

"So, where do we go from here?" Hera asked softly, grabbing hold Kanan's hand.

"I don't know." Kanan said with an air of confusion. "But I do know this, I can no longer be a Jedi if it means I'd have to choose between you and it." Kanan said determinedly.

"But Kanan, the Jedi is who you are and what about Ezra, he still needs his master." Hera said worriedly.

"Ezra doesn't need me anymore and he hasn't for a while now. It's time he chose his own path. As for me being a Jedi, one thing I've learned is that there's more to the Force than just Jedi and Sith." Kanan explained. "Maybe it's time I chose a different path, one that has you there with me." Kanan said pulling Hera close.

"Maybe it is" Hera murmured, resting her head on Kanan's chest.


	3. Battle of Scarif

Make sure you have watched Rogue One: A Star Wars Story before reading.

* * *

" _General Syndulla, please report to the briefing room. General Syndulla, please report to the briefing room."_ the call came over the intercom, echoing across the base and towards the airfield to where a green skinned Twi'lek was working on a Corellian VCX-100 light freighter.

"I'd better go see what they want now." Hera said with a sigh.

When she got there the only person left in the room was the Mon Calamari admiral, Raddus.

"General Syndulla, I need your help." Admiral Raddus said.

"What's the problem Admiral?" Here asked.

"The problem is this reported super weapon the empire has built and the council's reaction to it." Raddus huffed. "The girl Jyn, gave an impassioned speech. But knowing the council, they'd rather wait than take action. That's why I need you and your crew to be part of a task force ready to go to Scarif." Raddus told her confidentially.

"Scarif? Why there?" Hera asked.

"To get the plans to this super weapon. Why else?" Raddus asked rhetorically walking out of the briefing room and looking back over his shoulder, said. "Get to your ship General, we leave in thirty minutes."

Coming out of the briefing room herself and heading back to the _Ghost_ , Hera saw that the airfield was in a uproar.

"Lieutenant, what's going on?" Hera ordered, stopping a young man in his tracks.

"The Erso woman and a group of intelligence agents have stolen the imperial shuttle we just acquired." the man said frustratedly.

" _I guess we weren't the only ones who thought the council wasn't doing enough._ G _ood for her."_ Hera thought to herself, climbing up the ramp of the _Ghost_.

"Numa, I need you to get Gobi and start running a diagnostic on all blaster cannons.." Hera said to the teal Twi'lek loading cargo into the bay.

"Yes, General." she said walking away.

"I'll be in the cockpit, running one on the engines if you need me." Hera call after her.

"I guess we're going on another mission." Kanan said, sitting in the copilot seat.

"What makes you think that?" Hera asked.

"You always have a certain lightness to your step whenever we're about to take off." Kanan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just for that you can go sit in your cabin" Hera said playing along.

"Nah, I rather stay here and watch you work." Kanan said with a smirk.

"Said the blind man." Hera said snickering "Wait a minute, where's Chopper?" Hera asked urgently.

'I haven't seen him." Kanan said with wry humor.

"Chopper we need you at the ship right away." Hera said over the comm with a roll of her eyes.

" _Attention all flight personnel, report to your commanders immediately. Attention all flight personnel, report to your commanders immediately. We have been redirected to Scarif. You will be briefed by your squadron leaders en route. May the Force be with you."_ came over the intercom

"It looks like we're not the only ones going." Kanan said with a smile

* * *

Bringing the _Ghost_ in under the _Profundity_ Hera looked over at Kanan sitting in the copilot seat.

"Problem?" she asked.

"This battle, I can sense the empire has something big planned." Kanan said with an air of concern in his voice.

"I thought you didn't use the force anymore? Except to see, that is." Hera said worriedly.

"I don't, but the force has practically been screaming ever since Jedha. You'd have to be deaf not to hear it." Kanan sighed.

"Is that good or bad?" Hera asked concerned.

"I don't know." Kanan said.

As the battle raged around them

" _Ghost crew cover the bridge of the_ _Profundity."_ Admiral Raddus ordered.

"Don't worry, we've got your back, Admiral." Hera sent over the comm.

Bringing the _Ghost_ around to starboard and streaking past the _Profundity's_ bridge to evade the incoming TIE fighters, Hera pulls up and flips around coming up behind them and blowing the TIEs out of the sky.

"There's too many of them, Hera" Numa said from the nose gun.

"Just keep it up, we have to buy them more time." Hera said

"Something's coming" Kanan said ominously, as the death star appeared from hyperspace.

"What is that?" Gobi cried out.

"No, it can't be . . ." Hera gasped.

"Hera, talk to me. Tell me what's going on." Kanan said urgently.

"It looks like a moon with a large laser dish, I . . .I think it's the super weapon" Hera managed to choke out, just as the death star fired on Scarif.

"a circle within a circle." Kanan said, dropping his head into his hands.

" _Rogue one, may the force be with you."_ Admiral Raddus sent out to the fleet. _"_ _All ships prepare for jump to hyperspace."_

"Not that way Hera!" Kanan yelled.

"What?! But the fleet . . .!" Hera cried out.

"Just trust me." Kanan said urgently.

"I do. Chop, reprogram the navi-computer for anywhere but here." Hera said with an air of finality, pulling away from the fleet and making the jump to hyperspace.


	4. An Endor Engagement

Fireworks lit up the evening sky, as the celebration on Endor reached its peak. General Hera Syndulla stood on one of the many bridges that spanned the trees and looked out over the party below her. It had been years but the war was finally over, people were free to live their lives the way they wanted to.

"There you are, I was wondering where you had gotten to." Kanan said walking up to her.

"Just enjoying the view." Hera sighed contentedly.

"I heard you had another run in with Captain Solo." Kanan said.

"I did, he needed rations for the ewoks and by the way he's a general as well too."

"They'll make anyone a general in this rebellion, won't they?" Kanan asked sarcastically, leaning back against the rope railing. Hera reached over and punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, watch it" Kanan said affronted.

"Have you talked to Rex yet?" Hera asked.

"Yeah, he's recovering well, kept asking about Skywalker though." Kanan grumbled.

"Kanan, I know you don't like him . . ." Hera started to say

"It's not that I don't like him personally, it's just he keeps trying to have me become a Jedi again. I gave all that up after Ezra left and I'm not going back." Kanan explained.

"Are you sure?" Hera asked. "Think of all the good you could do."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life." Kanan said, grabbing her hand with both of his and dropping to one knee, Kanan asked sincerely. "Hera Syndulla, will you marry me?"

Dropping down next to him and taking his face in her hands Hera said "Yes."


	5. The Wedding

Deep in the grand massassi temple, two people were getting ready for the biggest day of their lives.

Wearing a draping ivory shimmersilk dress that showed off her midriff with Haysian smelt armbands attached to long bell sleeves, Hera looked in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." Sabine said admiringly, she had come from Mandalore just for this. Chopper grumbled in agreement.

"Thanks, you two." Hera said with a smile, reaching down and picking up a matching headpiece to the armbands and putting it on.

* * *

In another room in the temple Kanan stood in dark blue robes, tugging on the sleeves of his tunic, then Kanan heard a voice from behind him.

"Looking good, Master."

"Ezra, you came." Kanan whispered turning around.

"Did you really think I would miss your big day?" Ezra said, leaning against the door frame.

"Well the last time we were all together, you handed me your lightsaber and said that you wanted nothing to do with the Jedi or the rebellion anymore." Kanan said running a hand through his hair.

"I still don't, but this is about family not fighting. That's why I'm here, for my family." Ezra stated.

"Thank you Ezra," Kanan said putting his hand on his shoulder "it wouldn't have been the same without you here."

* * *

The music started up and the small group turned to the doorway.

" _I wish I could see what she looked like"_ Kanan thought to himself, when no sooner than he thought it, a hazy image began to form in front of his eyes. Clearer and clearer it grew until his eyesight had been restored by the force. Staring into each others eyes, bright green meeting clear teal, they barely heard the minister. Pulling her close, they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.


	6. Names

Holding the small bundle in his arms, Kanan looked down at his sleeping newborn daughter. Her lekku were tipped with green, as were her cheekbones and chin.

"She's beautiful, Hera. A miracle." Kanan whispered, tears in his eyes.

"We still need to think of a name. I was thinking of Depa, after your master." Hera said thoughtfully.

"Let's add another 'e' to make it her own. We could give her your mother's name as well." Kanan said, with a smile.

"Deepa Ayylelka Jarrus', I like it." Hera sighed.

* * *

 _Deepa means 'light' in Sanskrit, and Ayylelka means 'starbird' in Ryl_


	7. He's Back!

This _t_ akes place shortly after Timothy Zahn's _Heir to the Empire._

* * *

" _Who knew kids could be so much work?"_ Kanan thought to himself, running a hand through his hair, watching his three year old daughter run around the courtyard of their Yavin 4 home. _"Oh gross, what's that?"_ Kanan thought pulling his hand away from his head and finding it covered in something green and sticky.

"Kanan, I'm home!" a weary Hera called out, coming in through the door. "You look like I feel." Hera said with a tired chuckle, looking him over.

"Mommy! Look, I'm a jedi. _Woom woom._ " Deepa squealed, swinging a stick around like a lightsaber and running over to her.

"I see that, honey." Hera said, her voice breaking. "I need to talk to daddy now, okay?"

"Okay." Deepa said running off.

"Hera, what's wrong? Did something happen on the run to Sluis Van?" Kanan asked concerned, pulling Hera into his arms.

"It was a setup, the recent attacks by the empire, all the retrofitted ships at Sluis Van, he planed it all." Hera cried into Kanan's chest.

"Who? Who planned it, Hera?" Kanan asked, getting more and more worried by the minute.

Looking up at him with anxiety in her eyes and said the one name she feared the most. "Thrawn."


	8. Babysitting Blues

takes place between Timothy Zahn's _Dark Force Rising_ and _The Last Command._

* * *

"Clones, I can't believe it. If the Republic doesn't do something soon it will be The Clone Wars all over again" Kanan said, his face in his hands, despair showing in his voice.

"I know, and with Thrawn leading them, I don't know if we stand a chance." Hera said worriedly, rubbing his back.

"We have to do something, I won't let Deepa grow up in a war like we did, like Ezra did." Kanan said determinedly, standing up.

"But what?" Hera asked.

"I won't let Deepa become an orphan, or even half a one, so fighting is out of the question. But we've dealt with Thrawn before, so we know how he works and we can tell the Republic." Kanan said, his eyes going hard.

* * *

"Hey there Dee. How ya doing, kid?" Ezra called over to the three year old half Twi'lek girl, playing with an a-wing toy in the sitting area.

Ezzy, Sabi! Fly me!" Deepa squealed happily, running over to them begging to be picked up.

"Sure thing, little pilot." Ezra said, picking her up and swinging her around in a circle.

"We'll be back in a few days and you have our contact information if you need it." Hera said

"Don't worry Hera, I'm good with kids, you know that." Ezra said with a smile.

"And I'm here if this nerf herder, needs help." Sabine said elbowing Ezra in the ribs.

"You're going to need it, Deepa's a handful, so brace yourselves." Kanan said, a look of exasperation crossing over his face.

"We'll be fine, you two. Now get going, we'll see you in a few days." Ezra said herding them towards the door.

"Deepa, be good for Ezra and Sabine okay?" Hera said, kneeling down and hugging her daughter.

"Okay, mommy." Deepa said sweetly.

That's my girls, now go play with your toys." Kanan said.

"Okay, daddy." Deepa said, running into the courtyard.

"We'll contact you when we get there." Kanan said, walking out the door.

"Don't worry guys, we've got this." Ezra called after them as the _Ghost_ took off.

"You go find Deepa, while I make dinner." Sabine said to Ezra, as he headed to the courtyard.

"Deepa, where are you?" Ezra said playfully, creeping around.

"Up here, Ezzy." Deepa called, from on top of the courtyard wall.

"Dee! Don't worry I'll get you down." Ezra yelled urgently, running towards her.

"Catch me Ezzy." Deepa said, jumping from the wall, doing a back flip on her way down and once landing she was off running.

"Sabine! Get out here!" Ezra called into the house.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" Sabine said in a panic, rushing out of the kitchen.

"Dee . . . on the wall . . . Jumped and ran." Ezra gasped out, doubled over.

"Is she okay?" Sabine asked worriedly.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure she's force sensitive." Ezra said, getting his breath back.

"What!? Why didn't Kanan and Hera tell us?" Sabine questioned.

"I don't think they know yet." Ezra said, as a small, round, flashing device came bouncing down the corridor.

"Ezra! Look out!" Sabine screamed, grabbing Ezra and jumping into the next room as purple paint exploded outwards coating the house.

* * *

"After all that, you still want kids?" Sabine gasped, collapsing on the couch next to Ezra after getting Deepa to bed while Ezra had cleaned up the paint.

"It's still easier than herding nerfs." Ezra said with a smirk, just before a pillow hit him in the face.


	9. Peace Offering

This takes place during the end of Timothy Zahn's _The Last Command_

* * *

"Phoenix three you've got one on your tail, watch it." Hera called out over the comm. It was supposed to have been a simple mission to find a crystal gravfield trap to locate the cloaked asteroids now orbiting Coruscant. They even had a plan, make the Empire think they were going to strike at Tangrene but actually hit Bilbringi. But with Thrawn involved nothing was ever simple and this was far to reminiscent of Atollon.

"Hera, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Kanan asked warily, from the dorsal turret.

"The Imperial fleet they're . . . they're leaving." Hera gasped out in shock.

"But why? They had us, it was over, why just leave and give us the shipyards?" Kanan asked confused.

"I don't know, but let's make the most of it while we can." Hera said determinedly.

* * *

The Republic had succeeded, they had the crystal gravfield trap and now the _Ghost_ was helping in the recovery.

"There's another one, Hera." Kanan said, pointing out the cockpit window at the drifting escape pod.

"Got it." Hera said, heading towards it and grabbing it with the mag-lock on the underside of the _Ghost._

"I'll go welcome them on board." Kanan said getting to his feet and walking out the door.

* * *

As the hatch opened, a small steely gray figure appeared.

"Hera . . ." Kanan warned over the intercom, as he dropped into a defensive stance, an electro-staff rolled out and stopped at his feet, along with another cylindrical object, Kanan's old lightsaber.

"A peace offering, Master Jedi" Rukh said in his distinctive gravelly voice.

"Why should we believe you?" Kanan questioned, activating his old lightsaber with a reassuring _snap-hiss_ and pointing it at Rukh.

"Thrawn is dead. He enslaved my people, we have been avenged." Rukh said with a voice the brooked no argument.


	10. Jacen

Peeking around the door to her parent's bedroom, four year old Deepa Jarrus heard a cry.

"Deepa, come in and meet your new baby brother." Hera said sweetly, beckoning to her daughter from where she was laying next to Kanan who was holding their son. Coming into the room, Deepa climbed onto the bed with them, looking at the small bundle. Blue eyes opened up to look at her, as Deepa ran her fingers through his downy green hair.

"He's got hair." Deepa said in wonder.

"Yes, he does." Kanan said with a chuckle.

"and he's so little. What's his name?" Deepa asked.

"His name is Jacen." Hera said quietly, so as not to disturb the first meeting of her two children.

"Hi, Jacen. I'm your big sister Deepa, I'm going to show you how to do so much." Deepa whispered, which brought a smile to the faces of Kanan and Hera.


	11. Storytime

"Okay kids, time for bed." Hera said to seven year old Deepa and three year old Jacen who were running around the sitting room.

"We're not going to bed until daddy gets home." Deepa said, crossing her arms in front of her chest stubbornly, obviously the leader of the two. Kanan was away on Lothal helping Ezra and was due back that night.

"Fine, then you won't hear the story tonight." Hera said, walking away from them.

"Story, I wanna hear the story." Jacen said, running after Hera.

Mulling over it, Deepa eventually followed as well.

* * *

Settling down in Jacen's room, Hera tucked Jacen into his bed and sat down with Deepa on her lap.

"What's the story about tonight?" Deepa asked.

"It's a simple story about a boy who was lost and a girl who was broken. They fought alongside a survivor, a war veteran , and a fallen knight. I led them into battle against an evil so terrible it tried to black out the stars. . ." Hera started the story, the children staring up at her, enraptured.

* * *

Coming in after a long flight, Kanan entered the house and hearing a voice coming from his son's room, Kanan walked down the corridor and smiling, looked in at his beautiful wife and sleeping children.

"We fought for each other. We fought for those who could not. But we never imagined it would end like this. A family together at last." Hera finished the story as Kanan came into the room, kissed Hera, picked up his sleeping daughter and carried her to her room across the hall.

"You're back" Deepa murmured sleepily.

"Yes I am, sweetheart." Kanan said, tucking her in

'I love you, daddy." Deepa said.

"I love you too, my little starbird." Kanan whispered, closing the door.


	12. Take Off

Ten year old Deepa and six year old Jacen were sitting in the _Phantom II_ with Chopper waiting for Hera to finish delivering some supplies. They had went with Hera to the other side of Yavin IV.

"I'm bored" Jacen said, spinning in his seat.

"Mom will be back soon, don't worry." Deepa said calmly.

"Nice ship, it's a _Sheathipede_ -class transport shuttle from the Clone Wars, isn't it?" a voice came from behind them, making both of them jump. A curly, dark haired boy about 12 years old stood there and was appreciatively running his eyes over the inside of the shuttle.

"You certainly know your ships." Deepa said, leaning back against the bulkhead and eying him carefully.

"What's your name?" Jacen asked excitedly.

"I'm Poe, Poe Dameron." The boy said, stepping into the shuttle and setting himself down in the pilot's seat.

"Well Poe Dameron, who invited you into our ship?" Deepa said, stepping up to him.

"Dee, let him stay." Jacen said, jumping to the other boy's defense.

"Okay, but just until mom comes back." Deepa conceded.

"Thanks, Dee." Poe said, smiling.

"The name's _Deepa_ and this is my brother Jacen." Deepa said firmly.

 _Wrop, wrop, wrop._ Came from the old astromech

"Oh and that's Chopper." Deepa said, gesturing over her shoulder.

"So what are you doing here?" Poe asked.

"Our mom is making a supply run." Jacen said.

"Wait a minute, is your mom Hera Syndulla?" Poe asked jumping up out of his seat.

"Yeah, what of it?" Deepa asked cautiously.

" _The_ Hera Syndulla, of the battles of Scarif and Endor? Oh wow, she's like the best pilot in the galaxy. I want to be just like her when I'm older." Poe exclaimed, waving his arms around, tripping over Chopper and accidentally hitting the on switch and pulling down on the steering yoke, making them take off.

"What did you do?" Deepa demanded, pulling Poe up off the floor.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Poe said getting into the pilot's seat. But Chopper had other ideas, he extended his electro-shock prod and zapped Poe in the leg, causing him to fall out of his seat.

"Chopper what did you do that for?" Deepa screamed at the droid.

"Dee, look out!" Jacen yelled, jumping into the pilot seat and steering them away from the Palace of the Woolamander filling the viewscreen.

"Let's get back to the landing field." Jacen said piloting them back down.

* * *

Back at the landing field a worried Kes Dameron and Hera stood in front of three sheepish kids and one droid.

"Okay, which one of you took my ship out?" Hera said, looking very upset.

Deepa, Jacen and Chopper all pointed at Poe, who glared at all of them.

"I'm so sorry, General Syndulla. My son wants to be a pilot like his mother and I guess he got carried away." Kes said apologetically.

"At least they're all okay. But you, young man have got to be more careful if you ever want to make it as a pilot." Hera said pointing at Poe.

"Yes, ma'am." Poe said quietly, shuffling his feet.

"Okay kids, let's go home" Hera said, heading to the ship.

"Bye Deepa." Poe said quietly

"Bye, flyboy." Deepa said with a amile, heading into the ship and setting herself down.

"I think he likes you." Jacen said to his sister, after take off.


	13. Paths of the Force

Hera was off on another supply run and Jacen was with her. Normally Deepa would have gone with them, as both children love to fly, but Kanan had decided that it was time for the ten year old to begin her force training. So over the past few days Kanan had been teaching her the tricks of the trade, such as lifting rocks, connecting to the force around her and lightsaber training. But Kanan was finding it harder to teach Deepa than it was to teach Ezra for example. It was time to call in backup.

* * *

A T-6 shuttle came down for a landing on the pad in front of the Syndulla-Jarrus home.

"Ahsoka, I'm glad you could come." Kanan said in relief as the white clothed Togruta came down the ramp.

"No problem Kanan, you said in your message that you were having trouble training Deepa. So where is she?" Ahsoka asked, looking around with a smile.

"She's in her room meditating. Why don't you come in and we can talk." Kanan said gesturing to the door.

* * *

"I don't know what the problem is, she's strong in the force, she excelling at the technique, but she's distracted, troubled." Kanan said to Ahsoka who was sitting across from him nursing a cup of tea.

"The problem is you're trying to teach her as a jedi would and you've said it yourself, you're not a jedi." Ahsoka said calmly, taking a sip from her cup.

"Then how should I train her, if not as a jedi then what? A gray jedi? A dai-bendu?" Kanan asked desperately.

"Whatever she's meant to be, she will be." Ahsoka said simply.

"I just don't want her to fall to the dark side." Kanan said putting his head in his hands.

"What if I trained her as my apprentice, once she gets a little older of course, say about five years." Ahsoka offered.

"I would have to talk it over with Hera and Deepa would make the final decision." Kanan stated firmly.

"What would I have the final decision over?" Deepa asked standing in the doorway.

"If you would like to be Ahsoka's apprentice in a few years." Kanan said, coming over to his daughter.

"and if I don't, will I have to go to Skywalker's Temple?" Deepa asked warily.

"Is that what you've been thinking? Oh Deepa, you know that your mom and I would never send you away." Kanan said giving her a hug.

"If you don't want to train with me, it's okay. Your father can continue to train you." Ahsoka said reassuringly.

"I'll need to think about it." Deepa said.

"That's fine, now how about we invite Ahsoka to join in on our sparring lesson?'" Kanan said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah." Deepa said perking up.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." Ahsoka said heading with Kanan and Deepa the the courtyard.

"Your mistake." Deepa said running ahead and Kanan and Ahsoka laughed.


	14. One of a Kind

"Chopper, hand me that hydrospanner. The gyrosopic propulsion needs realigning. " Fifteen year old Deepa Jarrus said reaching her hand out to the old C-1 astromech, never looking up from the white sphere in front of her on the floor of the maintenance bay.

"Brawp " Chopper said in a questioning tone.

"'Why?' Because if I don't he'll roll out of control." Deepa said tiredly.

"Bop bop braw brawp bop." Chopper replied.

"No, it would not be funny Chop. If you're not going to be helpful, you can go play with Jacen on his simulator game." Deepa said sternly.

"Braw bop braw braw bop." Chopper said in a teasing tone as he rolled out of the maintenance bay.

"No I do not like him!" Deepa called out after the droid. "It's just someone has to keep an eye out for him." Deepa murmured to herself setting a dome on the sphere.

* * *

"So are you ready for this, my apprentice?" Ahsoka Tano asked, walking down the ramp of her old T-6 shuttle.

"Yes I am, where are we going first?" Deepa asked excitedly leading Ahsoka into the house.

"Lothal, there's been some activity at the old temple ruins there I thought we should check out." Ahsoka said following her.

"Will we be seeing Uncle Ezra while we're there?" Deepa asked sitting down in the couch.

"Actually he's going to be working with us." Ahsoka said with a smile on her face.

"Yes!" Deepa said pumping her fist in the air.

"Just promise me you'll be careful when you're there. Those old temples can be dangerous." Kanan said coming into the sitting room with Hera.

"Of course dad, don't worry." Deepa said reassuringly.

"Oh I'm going to worry. I'm your dad, it's my job." Kanan said jokingly.

"Deepa, Poe's here to see you." Jacen said, sticking his head through the door, green hair all mussed up.

"Really? Tell him I'll be right out." Deepa said running to the maintenance bay to get what she had been working on.

"Who's Poe?" Ahsoka asked Kanan and Hera.

"Poe Dameron, he's a local boy and quite a talented pilot." Hera explained.

"That's high praise, coming from you." Ahsoka responded.

* * *

Coming out of the house Deepa saw Poe admiring Ahsoka's ship.

"Hi Poe, I hope you're not thinking of taking that ship out for a ride." Deepa called out.

"Hey Dee, I hear you're leaving to become a jedi?" Poe asked.

"Not a jedi, but I am leaving to become stronger in the Force." Deepa said.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Poe said sadly and reached out his hand for her to shake. Deepa grasped it and pulled him in for a hug.

"Don't worry I'll be back, but before I go I have something for you, come on out." Deepa called towards the door as a orange and white droid came rolling out. "His name's BB-8 and he's one of a kind."


End file.
